Un angel Llora
by SaraCullen21
Summary: Un angel no solo puede llorar, tambien puede morir de tristeza... Mi primer One Shot, basado en la cancion de Un angel llora de Annette Moreno


_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de Annette Moreno._

**UN ANGEL LLORA**

**Las flores ya no llegan**

**el poema se acabó**

**lo que un día fue amor**

**en amargura se volvió**

_Se fué y ya no va a volver_. Solo eso podía repetir la pobre chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

Su vida cambió totalmente cuando él la dejó, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, todo perdió ese brillo que la caracterizaba; ya no salía con sus amigos, ya los había perdido; ya no comía y apenas si dormía por que hasta en sus sueños él estaba y en verdad que le dolía.

Cada crepúsculo se sentaba junto a su ventana viendo como caían las hojas de aquellos arboles secos que parecían conspirar contra ella, recordándole que él era su sol, su vida y sin él era como uno de ellos secándose, muriendo lentamente. Y aun así esperaba cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, escuchar esa aterciopelada voz, sentir esa helada mano, ver esos hermosos ojos color miel.

**Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó**

**para poder revivir los placeres del ayer**

Pero el tiempo pasó lenta y dolorosamente, los días dieron paso a las semanas y las semanas a los meses. No quería seguir así, el hoyo en su pecho crecía y dolía cada vez más; daría lo que fuera por regresar esos momentos cuando él estaba con ella, cuando podía hundirse en esos hermosos y profundos ojos color miel o cuando podía dormir tranquilamente gracias a aquella aterciopelada voz que cada noche le tarareaba su nana.

**ya no puede ver las cosas igual**

**por que en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo**

**ya el océano ha perdido su color azul**

**Las estrellas miran**

**la luna la abraza**

**y un ángel llora...**

Cada día lo veía mas oscuro que el anterior, el dolor la estaba consumiendo poco a poco y el tiempo simplemente ya no tenia sentido. No salía de su cuarto, no probaba alimento, ni siquiera se sentaba junto a su ventana desde hace tiempo, quería olvidar el dolor pero no quería olvidarlo a él como él lo había hecho con ella. Cada noche miraba algunos instantes el cielo preguntándose el porque la dejó, pero al no obtener respuesta lloraba y se abrazaba el pecho tratando de mitigar el terrible dolor que la consumía.

**pasaron ya los años**

**ya el se olvidó**

**de el amor que prometió**

**cuando la conoció**

El tiempo para él era muy lento a pesar de ser un vampiro, no sabía hace cuánto se había alejado tratando siempre en vano de convencerse de que era lo mejor. Él la amaba profundamente pero se alejó convenciéndola de que eso no era verdad, tratando de cumplir con la promesa de que _sería como si él nunca hubiera existido, _olvidando otra enorme que había hecho al principio: _Nunca me separé de ti, te amo Bella. _

**entra a la habitación y en la cama el la vió**

**toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató**

Después de tanto tiempo al fin había entrado en razón, esta misma noche, después de varios años, regresaría a ella con la esperanza de que lo aceptara. Entraría de nuevo por su ventana como hace mucho tiempo ya, la abrazaría y si era necesario rogaría su perdón. Pero el no contaba con que aquella misma tarde el corazón de su ángel no pudiera resistir mas ese inmenso dolor; ella ya no lo soportaba ya no podía más, se dio por vencida dejando que la muerte la cubriera pero siempre deseando verle solo una vez más.

**Las flores ya llegaron**

**el poema empezó**

**sobre una tumba fría**

**el llora su dolor**

**el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó**

**para poder perderse asi en la dulzura de su voz**

Ahora era verano, hacía varios años que ella lo había dejado para siempre en esta fría eternidad, diariamente visitaba esa hermosa tumba que el misma había construido y miraba aquel hermoso ángel de anchas alas y cabellos rizados que la adornaba. Se sentaba enfrente de ella y miraba, rara vez emitía solo dos palabras: _Te extraño_.

Como deseaba nunca haberse ido, por su culpa ella ya no estaba; quería llorar para así poder sacar un poco de todo ese dolor que lo carcomía lenta y deliciosamente pero simplemente no podía; quería sentir de nuevo su cremosa piel, perderse en el mar achocolatado de sus ojos y escuchar que aquella melodiosa voz lo llamaba

**Ya no puede ver las cosas igual**

**porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo**

**ya el océano ha perdido su color azul.**

La razón de su existencia se había ido, su eternidad volvía a no tener sentido. _Como seguir en un mundo donde su ángel, su preciosa Bella ya no estaba? Porque te fuiste mi amor?_ Le preguntaba a aquella fría tumba que se encontraba enfrente de él, soltando solo desgarradores gemidos llenos del mas puro dolor.

**Las estrellas miran**

**la luna lo abraza**

**y un angel llora...**

Si, en estos momentos también el ángel de Bella lloraba.

_Esta es la primera historia q escribo, espero no sean tan crueles conmigo…._

_SaraCullen21_


End file.
